


Offer Made

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Demons, Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: A pair of demons make an offer to Buffy.
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Offer Made

"Go back in time to any time I want?" Buffy folded her arms. "What's the catch? I mean, there's a reason why people don't ever want to relive their high school years." Without giving the demons a chance to respond, she added, "And relive it how? Would I retain my memories? Or am I just going through the same motions? Why would I want to ever do that?"

The strange pair, who reminded Buffy of some statues from Greece or Rome she'd seen, right down to the weird coloration of their skin, eyed each other for a few seconds. The female turned back to Buffy. "You would retain your memories up until the time you decided to make a change."

The male said, "Once you made any change, your memories of the original events would fade, making them seem like a dream."

"If you choose to do this, fix one memory in your mind, one particular event."

A slew of memories flashed in Buffy's mind - her birthday night with Angel; dying for Dawn; Spike's sacrifice. Finding her mother's body. Faith's betrayal. Tara's death and Willow's attempt to destroy the world. What was that saying about butterflies flapping their wings? Going back and changing just one thing might create a whole new set of problems. And yet...

"Will you accept?" the female asked.

The male said, "Your decision, human."

Buffy took a deep breath. "I choose...yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like I've written something like this before but I don't feel like digging through my BtVS fic to find it. :D


End file.
